


Will's Problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Summary: Spoiler: It's Kanen... but Kanen's problem is Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon
Series: 99 problems [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

“Hunith…” Kanen growled. “Where is Merlin?” Kanen was a great alpha (if you ignored the legalities of his chosen profession), healthy, strong, with many beta and lesser alpha followers. It was only right he should have an equally special male omega. He had not spent months staking out this squalid peasant village to not only completely miss his targets first heat but lose him altogether…

“…who…?” Asked Hunith innocently, wiping her floured hands on her apron.

“Merlin. Your son?” Demanded Kanen impatiently.

Hunith cocked her head to the side. “Mer…lin…?” She said, as though she had never heard the name before.

“Merlin! The omega!” Growled Kanen. “Where is he?”

If this conversation sounded in anyway familiar, we must remember that Merlin had spent the majority of his life with Hunith. Whom had influenced whom and by how much was a matter for the nativists amongst us.

Hunith looked thoughtful. “Gone.” She declared. There. Perfect. “To court. To present.” Hunith added (just in case, alpha were a little slow sometimes).

“My mate, the only male omega in Essetir, has been missing for a month. Half my men are out searching for him…” Ground out Kanen. “…and now you tell me he’s gone to court to present?”

Hunith nodded.

Needless to say, Kanen was not receptive to this news.

* * *

Merlin was on an errand for Morgana which involved putting… something in the castle well when he scented someone familiar.

“…Mother?” He yelped, scanning the few people that were around.

“Merlin!” Hunith explained, coming forth to embrace him. There was some fairly typical nuzzling and scenting.

“…this…?” Whimpered Merlin, touching the bruise on her face.

* * *

  
“The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. So many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help.” Hunith begged Uther, leaving out the key fact that Kanen believed that they were hiding Merlin from him and would only return the crops if they gave him up – love him as she did, she had to admit Merlin was a bit of an idiot and would turn himself over given the chance to save others. "For the children."

Uther clucked his tongue. The wily beta had mentioned children starving on purpose to trigger blubbering from Merlin and Morgana. “Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility.” He stated pragmatically.

“We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions.” Explained Hunith. “You're our only hope.”

“I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth.” Uther declared.

“You'll help us?” Hunnith replied.

“I wish I could.” Uther sighed.

“Surely we can spare a few men?” Interrupted the man that Merlin had originally taken Hunith to. Although Merlin hadn’t been bonded yet, the young alpha was covered in his marks (Merlin was rather enthusiastic when it came to biting), and gave Hunith hope.

“Resources are not the problem. Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war.”

Hunith dropped to her knees, weeping, “I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please.”

“The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help.” Denied Uther coldly. There was nothing that could possibly convince him it was worth the risk. No possible compensation that would make it worth his while…

“Mother!” Cried Merlin coming forth and hugging the beta, glaring at Uther and making a spectacularly rude gesture with his free hand.

 _Well shit._ Thought Uther, realising he'd annoyed the omega. _Why hadn’t she opened with that information?_

“I'm sorry. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now.” Explained Arthur to a sulky Merlin. “I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived.”

“….” Whined Merlin.

“Of course.” Allowed Arthur. He didn’t have a claim on this omega apart from that first heat and a little bit of platonic outercourse and petting… which was probably just the normal level of skin-ship between an alpha and his omega servant (keeping in mind that Uther had been the only parental figure this conclusion was not that farfetched) “But… you’ll be coming back?”

“…Mama!”

“Of course. I'd do exactly the same. Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worst servant I've ever had.” Arthur huffed.

Merlin preened.

“Merlin. Good luck.” Arthur allowed.

* * *

  
“Well… at least there won’t be a blanket shortage in Ealdor...” Gwen laughed weakly, trying to lighten the mood as she helped Merlin pack all 34 blankets (just the essentials, the others would have to be sent on later). “I mean because you could share these…”

Merlin glared. Blankets were no laughing matter. And to suggest he might share…

Gwen attempted to change the subject. “I brought you this. To defend yourself.” She handed Merlin the sword she’d prepared. It was far lighter and easier to manage than the other sword. ”Tell me how it feels?”

Merlin swung the sword around a few times and grinned. “…swordy.”

“Because if you liked it… I thought you could return the other one I lent you…” Suggested Gwen.

“…sword…?” Asked Merlin innocently, cocking his head.

“… my father’s sword?” Suggested Gwen. “He still hasn’t noticed it’s missing and if I could just return it before he does…”

“…sword…?” Said Merlin again blinking in a bewildered fashion. Because be buggered if he was jumping in the lake to get it back out again. “…no sword…”

“Uh... yeah… right. Okay.” Said Gwen, knowing better than to push the issue. Maybe George could help her find it later. “I've packed some armour for you.”

Merlin snorted. He wouldn’t be carrying all that lot.

“Morgana!” Declared Morgana, entering the room. She was wearing pants, which was curious because he never knew omega girls had legs (on account of the rest of Essetir didn’t share his nudist tendencies).

“You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armour and sharpen swords.” Gwen pointed out.

“Morgana kill!” Morgana declared swinging around her own sword and cackling.

“If it was the other way around, you'd help us.” Suggested Gwen. “You already have. You saved my life.”

“Baby.” Morgana admitted grudgingly. She hated owing another omega for helping her, so this would be a good way to make things even again. Plus she would get to kill people. Win-win.

Well. With others he wouldn’t be able to use magic freely, but three people could carry more blankets than one… soooo….

* * *

“You have the food I prepared for you?” Asked Gaius

Merlin nodded. He also had the food Gaius had not prepared for him, but that was irrelevant.

“Be careful with the wine. You know what you're like. One whiff of a barmaid's apron and you're singing like a sailor.” It was once. Once. And to be fair, that apron had a gravy spot… and everyone had agreed he had a lovely singing voice (note: they had also all been alphas, so their judgement should not be relied upon).

“Are you sure you don't want an extra blanket?” Asked Gaius cheekily, given Merlin was already nearly bent double with blankets.

Merlin glared. As if he wouldn’t know if Gaius was holding out a secret blanket. Gaius’s bed had long since been reduced to two bath sheets and an old cloak. 

“Make sure you’re okay. Do whatever it takes.” Instructed Gaius, which was as close to telling Merlin to go ahead and do magic as possible and gave him a hug (earning a horrified grimace from Arthur who was still having nightmares of being drugged and ravaged by Gaius – _Just lie back, Sire…_ ).

* * *

  
“You shouldn't be here. They definitely shouldn't be here. Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's daughter?” Asked Hunnith, gesturing at Gwen and Morgana (on a pile of 35 blankets, because she couldn’t very well sleep with fewer than Merlin).

Merlin shushed his mother. That’s what everyone else did when someone suggested Morgana was Uther’s daughter.

“It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women.”

Merlin shrugged and touched gentle fingers to his mother’s bruised face and whimpered.

“Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you.” Hunnith whispered in that way that meant the magic thing.

Merlin snorted. He’d full on petrified an alpha in front of Uther a week ago and it had been declared a rather amusing party trick. Clearly having his magic discovered wasn’t as easy as people kept making it out to be.

* * *

It was just after midnight when Merlin was interrupted from his snack by the sound of a horse. Merlin was used to a very busy night schedule doing the rounds of the castle… so he’d been quite sleepless and bored. Hunnith might have been horrified if she’d been awake to see him playing with the fire earlier (omega’s and fire were never a good combination - Leon’s last three cloaks would testify). Omegas wandering in the woods at night was also not good.

Regardless, Merlin wandered into the woods toward the sound, until he felt someone press a weapon into his back.

“I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any.” Said Arthur, voice low. Merlin had left his last eight pence on the side table, presumably as payment for ravaging Arthur in his sleep. Merlin had doubled the usual amount since he’d taken liberties and that limp so sooooo was not a side effect of the sedative Gaius had used.

“Arthur!” Merlin declared swinging around - an action that nearly resulted in Arthur getting Merlins sword in his face, but he wasn’t caring right that moment since Merlin was nuzzling and peppering his face with kisses.

“Pheasant!” Merlin accused, gripping Arthur's chin.

“Put the sword down first, Merlin!” Arthur attempted to undermine the accusation.. did Merlin really think he would stop eating when Merlin wasn’t there? Because yes, actually, he hadn’t had much appetite… “I brought you the leftovers.”

Merlin clearly decided that was acceptable and led Arthur back to the fire.

“How much further is it to Ealdor?” Asked Arthur.

Merlin held up three fingers and continued to eat.

“How many men does Kanen have?”

Merlin shrugged, and indicated about forty.

“You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.” Arthur instructed.

Merlin swallowed the last of the pheasant and obediently curled up in Arthurs lap purring.

“Get some sleep.” Arthur murmured again.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had an excellent night’s sleep. Arthur not so much. This was due to having to sleep upright (between a lack of circulation in his legs and Merlin drooling into his crotch it had been a long night indeed).

Hunith was not surprised to see Arthur had joined them the next morning. Arthur attempted to greet her only to receive a warning growl from Merlin when he tried to move. This was the same growl he had ignored an hour ago when he needed to relieve himself (earning him a rather vicious bite on his shield arm) and he wasn’t prepared to tempt fate a second time. Hunith gave him an understanding smile (Merlin had been a nightmare to wean).

With the advent of breakfast Merlin was instantly awake (and furious as Morgana had claimed Arthur’s travel blanket to add to her pile – in the way of omegas this had been extremely subtle (mostly scratching, hair pulling and barely any stabbing) before Gwen had become involved and pointed out that Arthur’s blanket smelt like Arthur (apparently a deal breaker) and Morgana had tossed it aside with disgust and resignation).

Eventually they rode toward Ealdor. Sometime after second breakfast they arrived.

“Take the omega! Kill the others!” Screeched Kanen, who saw only Arthur and Merlin (alpha often had tunnel vision when it came to other alphas in their territory and especially when their omegas were involved – this was obviously accentuated by the fact Merlin was draped over the intruding alpha making rude gestures and lasciviously sucking at the intruders neck).

When the battle began, Merlin slithered away to defend himself - Arthur insisted he needed both arms free for battle (which seemed awfully rude in Merlin’s opinion – however given that Kanen’s bandits outnumbered them 4 to 1 he was prepared to give Arthur the benefit of the doubt).

“Morgana kill!” Cackled Morgana, enthusiastically riding into battle, sword swinging high (Morgana had fortuitously discovered some deadly nux vomica seeds in her saddlebags and realised she could add poison to her sword blade). A number of alphas had fallen to her blade already (the betas in the group were just holding back, confused as to why their alpha comrades seemed to be willingly throwing themselves on her sword (being wounded by an omega in battle was an honour)). Gwen, being a sensible beta, had them forming an orderly queue.

Meanwhile Merlin had been backed up against the door of a house. _“Hætende.”_ He muttered when a beta held a sword at his chest. The beta dropped the blade as it burned him and Merlin slashed his throat. Now, being a bandit was bad. And you shouldn’t eat bad things. However… maybe one small taste… Merlin’s eyes ducked around to see if anyone was watching, locking eyes with a familiar face.

Kanen was also glancing around, aware he seemed to be losing. “You'll pay for this with your lives! I’ll be back!” He screamed at the villagers, as he rode away. It wasn’t cowardly… just… strategic withdrawal. He just needed the rest of his men… to impress the omega. First impressions were important.

“You still up to the same old magic tricks?” Accused one of the villagers venomously, coming forward. “Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here!”

“Will!” Yelped Merlin, releasing the corpse he had not been about to lick (because people were watching). “Will!” Merlin exclaimed again, climbing Will like a tree (a testament to Will’s core strength, he was a blacksmith after all) and planting sloppy kisses on his face.

“How've you been? I, er, hear you're skivvying for some prince.” Will said casually without making eye contact (hard to do when the other parties face was attached to your own). He might be a beta but he’d also been a teenager when Merlin had gone through a very handsy experimental phase (the sort of experiments an over-protective alpha did not need to suspect).

“Merlin! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them.” Demanded Arthur, breaking up the moment.

“Will!” Repeated Merlin, marking Will with his scent.

“Now, Merlin!” Insisted Arthur. “There isn't much time.” He wasn’t growling at the beta… just… maybe he was developing a sore throat. He gave a couple of coughs to make sure they knew that.

Merlin scowled, but dismounted the beta to wave imperiously at the villagers that had already assembled to watch the shenanigans.

“I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back!” Arthur announced to them, as though that wasn’t obvious from Kanen’s departing speech. “And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for...”

“Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?” Will interrupted angrily. At first he had presumed the alpha fighting Kanen was Merlin’s, however while Merlin was mauling him he had noticed Merlin still didn’t have a bonding mark. Sure, he had helped chase off Kanen, but who was to say this alpha was any better?

“I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot.” Arthur declared regally (which is to say he puffed his chest out a bit and postured).

“Yeah, and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor!” Will responded haughtily.

“Keep quiet!” Hunith admonished Will. “He's here to help us.” Plus a prince as a mated son-in-law was a much better prospect than a bandit…

“But he's made things worse!” Will pointed out. “Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants!”

“He saved Mathew's life!” Hunith exclaimed. Mathew, Arthur presumed, was the older fellow Kanen had been about to slaughter when he had arrived.

“That's alright, Hunith.” Stated Arthur magnanimously. “This is his village.” Arthur turned toward Will. “What would you have us do?”

“We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men.” Will pointed out.”

“So what's the alternative?” Arthur coached. “Give him Merlin?”

“What? No! Just… let him keep the food.” Will flustered.

“Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that.”

“We'll manage. We'll survive.” Managed Will.

“How? The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him.”

“No. You just want the honour and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!” 

“Will!” Merlin growled warningly.

“I'll follow you!” Declared Hunith adamantly. “If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting!”

“That goes for me, too.” Matthew declared. Soon others declared themselves as well.

* * *

“…trust…” Murmured Merlin sleepily against Will’s neck.

“People will die Merlin.” Will pointed out.

“…hate ..…pompous …arrogant…” Merlin explained. It was important that Will understand Arthur.

“Merlin… I’m not entirely sure where you’re going with this.” Will interrupted.

“…respect…” Wheedled Merlin.

“Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all alphas like him.” Will scoffed.

“…father…”

“I'm not bringing my father into this! Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant.”

“…friend…” Merlin licked his lips. Sometimes more that friends. He had to get Arthur some more of that sedative…

“Friends don't lord it over one another.” By which Will meant, don't knot an omega and not bite them. With an absentee father, Merlin needed someone to get angry.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Really? Well, let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him!”

“...trust…”

“Is that so? So he knows your secret, then?” Will had known Merlin since he was a pup so when Merlin didn’t make eye contact he knew Merlin hadn’t told Arthur about his magic. “Look, face it, Merlin. You're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth.”

* * *

”Have you always slept on the floor?” Asked Arthur. It never occurred to him that anyone might not have a bed. Ridiculous. 

Merlin grumbled.

“Must've been hard.”

Merlin gave a sarcastic grunt.

“I didn't mean the ground. I meant, for you. It must've been difficult.”

Merlin sighed. When Arthur got all broody and chatty like this Merlin knew exactly how to shut him up but it seemed a little awkward with his Ma and Gwen and Morgana right there sleeping…

“Why'd you leave?” Arthur asked.

“…alpha…” Merlin explained patiently.

“Had any luck?” Arthur asked tentatively.

“…” Between dodging Uther and avoiding Morgana it had been a constant battle to find alone time with Leon. He cuddled into Arthur’s side with a sigh.

“We'll start training the men tomorrow.” Stated a flushed Arthur, effectively changing the topic. “It's gonna be a long day.”

* * *

  
“Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast!” Accused Hunith, swotting Merlin away as he attempted to grab the bowl.

“Didn't I?” Said Arthur innocently.

“Eaaat!” Morgana insisted. Morgana was besotted with Hunith whom she presumed had already poisoned the porridge based on the taste. Morgana had eaten hers with gusto and pride for a fellow enthusiast.

“Mmmmm.” Said Arthur, pushing the spoon around the bowl in the way he always did when Morgana watched him eat. He pretended to take another bite and then handed the bowl off to Merlin who polished off the remnants.

“Right! Let's get going! We need wood, and lots of it.” Arthur declared.

* * *

  
“He must care for you a great deal.” Hunith remarked, taking the (licked clean) bowl from Merlin.

Merlin snorted.

“It's more than that. He's here for you.”

“…servant?” Merlin frowned, repeating WIll's words... just without so many words.

“Give him more credit than that. He obviously likes you.” Hunith explained (possibly as a mother she had a sixth sense when it came to these things… or maybe it was that even chainmail couldn’t hide some of Arthur’s very specific interest in her omega son).

“…magic…” Merlin pointed out with a whine.

Oh the whole policy of burning magic users in Camelot thing. Ouch…

* * *

Betas scattered as Merlin walked towards the woods with an axe. Omegas and sharp objects….

“Merlin! Where are you going with that thing?” Asked Will cautiously (and out of swinging range).

“…cut wood…”

“We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree.”

“…Simmons….” Merlin reminded him, and they both cackled at the memory of Merlin nearly crushing the old fart Simmons (Simmons, we must presume, was not a very likable fellow).

“Why'd you leave?” Will asked sadly.

Merlin frowned. It was always difficult to explain to betas. Thankfully (for Hunith), when Merlin had his first heat there had been no alphas about, but word had spread (there wasn’t a lot of gossip in Ealdor so something like the local healer’s son rutting on a tree in the village square and demanding to be fucked made bank).

“…magic…. secret… ” Lied Merlin.

“I wouldn't've told anyone!” Will exclaimed. Because okay, it was highly suspicious that that apple tree had fallen on Simmons mere moments after he’d outed Merlin and Will for scrumping but no one could prove anything… trees fell over all the time… (just usually not so far from where they were growing). The embarrassing part to Will had been that he hadn’t realised sooner… (Will had just convinced himself that trees hit everyone that often… and surely Merlin being there was just coincidence… yeah?).

Merlin pet him on the back in concession.

“You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?” Will asked (having spent much of his youth with Merlin he had first-hand knowledge of just how lethal Merlin could be with arborescence, but Kanen did have a lot of followers…).

Merlin shrugged. He’d never actually counted the number of branches on the trees nearby (it was well known that omega should only practice mathematics at certain hours of the day, hours when Merlin would normally be sleeping (no alpha would ever dare to actually stop omega from doing anything, but setting down time limits was fair) to be clear, this was not because omegas were bad at math, but because they were very, very good at it – entire civilisations had disappeared because omega were encouraged to practice mathematics)), but anything was possible…

“Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?” Will demanded.

Merlin gasped. One day Arthur would be a great king, but only if Merlin was there to keep him from eating himself into an early grave, or suffocating on too many blankets or something (risks Merlin was more than willing to take in his place). The whole ban on magic thing would mean he would have to leave Camelot…. Merlin gasped again for good measure.

“Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?”

Merlin side-eyed Will. Well. Maybe if Ealdor upped its blanket game…

* * *

  
“I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own. On my count! One! Two! Three! Four! Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!” Arthur attempted to teach the villagers, but the key word was ‘attempt’. That some of the beta males seemed to be having trouble with counting higher than three was particularly vexing.

Morgana sighed. This could all be solved so much easier with a little toxic smoke wafted into Kanen’s camp… although it had been satisfying to personally stab those bandits the previous day. There was just something pleasant about watching them scoff at the minor wounds she had inflicted as the seizures started (strychnine poisoning, we must remember, is a very painful way to die).

“Er… well…” Gwen tried, misinterpreting Morganas sigh as judgement on the (admittedly poorly coordinated) village men. “Men aren't the only ones who can fight!”

Gwen had to admit that perhaps she had over-romanticized how this was going to go, by a factor of 10 (which happened to be exactly how much Kanen’s forces outnumbered the village men). Morgana may have made it sound more like a picnic when she’d convinced Gwen to slip out without guards. She might have packed more weapons instead of sandwiches (which Merlin had long since sniffed out and eaten before they even reached Ealdor) if she’d known (Or brought guards. Guards would be nice).

“Again. One! Two! Three! Matthew?” Arthur called out. ”I want you to organise sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men. If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting all on your own.”

Mathew side-eyed Arthur, unsure if the prince was making a joke or not. As beta there was no risk of any of them standing alone against alphas. Maybe the crazy, stabby bint that had rode in with Merlin’s mob… but no sensible beta would do anything so crazy... how did alpha’s even come up with this shite? “Oh you're serious?" He finally acknowledged. "Alrighty then. Sentries.”

* * *

“How are we doing for weapons?” Arthur asked.

Gwen muttered something about smoked pigeon before answering. “It's not the weapons that worry us. It's having enough people to use them. They’re not trained soldiers. We think the women should be allowed to fight.”

“It's too dangerous.” Stated Arthur.

Morgana made a disgusted noise and some fairly explicit gestures.

“That’s different. You’re not women.” Arthur explained, then realised what he’s said. “I mean, not real ones.” This was also not flattering. “I didn’t let Merlin fight.” This particular assertion did make Gwen double take. Even if Arthur had missed Merlin cutting the throat on that particular bandit and being caught tin the subsequent blood spray, no one had missed him chewing on that severed ear half the evening.

Arthur did what alphas do in indefensible situations and made a strategic retreat. “Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!” He yelled at the villagers.

* * *

  
“We don't stand a chance.” Gwen whispered fitfully, staring at the ceiling.

“Arthur.” Replied Morgana, somehow making the fact that she was rolling her eyes audible in the dark.

The mention of Arthurs name startled Merlin awake, he was about to growl when he realised it had been Morganas voice and not Arthur. One did not mess with Morgana for less than three very good quality blankets (itchy blankets need not apply).

“Why do you think he came here?” Gwen whispered to Morgana.

“Merlin.” Muttered Morgana.

 _Well duh._ Thought Gwen. You didn’t have to be an alpha to notice Arthur pitch a tent every time Merlin walked into a room. “I mean… what do you think he can do?”

* * *

“We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then...”

A scream drew Arthurs attention to a horse that came rushing into the village, an unconscious Matthew tied to the saddle.

“Get him down from there!” Yelled Arthur, ripping a note from the saddle.

Merlin tugged insistently on his sleeve until Arthur read the note aloud. “Make the most of this day, it will be your last."

“Matthew! No! No! No!” Yelped one beta woman (mate?).

“You did this!” Will accused Arthur. “Look what you've done! You've killed him!” He pointed at Arthur and turned to Merlin, “If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!”

“These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!” Countered Arthur (just a tiny bit impressed that the beta stood up to him, probably Merlin’s influence (since a beta that could survive that long in the company of an omega must be exceptionally strong willed)).

Will turned back to Arthur. “You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realise this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered!”

Will stormed off and Merlin decided to follow him. He genuinely cared about Will and was not just following him because he was headed home, and that’s generally where food was kept. Probably.

“Don't bother, Merlin. I'm not interested.” Snapped Will.

“…fight?” Asked Merlin tentatively.

“Not if I'm not here.” Will took a bag out and started packing random items.

“…abandon…?” Whimpered Merlin.

“What, like you did?” Accused Will angrily.

“…here now.” Merlin pouted.

“Yeah. Yeah, you are. And you could end this. If you used your magic, then no one else would have to die!”

Merlin groaned.

“Can't or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin. You are.” Which made absolutely no sense to Merlin. Technically they were both abandoning them. Silly beta...

Merlin waited.

Finally Will sighed, made him a sandwich then went off to sulk some more. (This was how most of their childhood arguments had ended too (the ones without arboreal interventions that is)).

* * *

  
Having eaten, Merlin returned home, just in case it was time to eat there too (Hunith was a bit freer with the snacks when they had company). The majority of the villagers had learnt the hard way in the past not to feed Merlin so the pickings were slim elsewhere.

“William's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility.” Hunith was explaining to Arthur when Merlin arrived.

“Do you think the villagers believed him?” Arthur questioned her.

“No. He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him.” Said Merlin.

Hunith dropped her mug in shock. That was two entire, grammatically correct sentences. Three if you counted the fragment. Two contractions. _Well shit._ Merlin was always chatty prior to a heat – he’d spent a full day chatting up a willow tree the first time. Suddenly Kanen arriving at this exact point in time and demanding Merlin made sense – they’d all presumed Kanen had given up after missing Merlins second heat (being so rare, he hadn’t been aware that males had a shorter time between heats – possibly contributing to them being such desirable mates). 

“And if he's right?” Arthur asked, unaware of the import.

“He isn't.” Merlin purred pressing into Arthurs side.

“I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not.” Arthur declared melodramatically. “You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue! You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns.”

“No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself.” Merlin's hands worked their way under Arthur's armour, massaging muscles tight with tension. Not that Arthur really would notice any difference there. Merlin’s hands were always wandering.

“How?” Asked Arthur confused.

“You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle'll be lost before it's even begun.” Encouraged Merlin.

Hunith had two main concerns at this point.

  1. they would possibly all die by bandits in the next 24 hours (and she would never have a chance to lord her prince son-in-law over the other village women)
  2. that in the event they might survive, she needed to separate Merlin and Arthur now before all that petting brought on an early heat – because she’d never be able to eat off that table again if they started going at it in her kitchen; alpha-omega sex was notoriously enthusiastic and messy (the village had unanimously decided to burn down that willow tree a week later)



Hunith coughed meaningfully to remind them they weren’t alone in the room, and Arthur pried Merlin off his lap before declaring, “Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods.” It wasn't said, but everyone clearly heard 'women, children and other', meaning Merlin.

“We're not going anywhere!” Gwen exclaimed, halfway through packing Morganas personal effects. She had also come to the conclusion they might be sleeping outdoors tonight since Arthur and Merlin had been getting pretty heavy there for a moment. She fanned herself and hoped her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“I know you want to help.” Arthur explained. “But the women can't stay here. It's too dangerous.”

“The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!” Gwen countered.

“But none of you know how to fight!” Snapped Arthur. Which to be fair, actually accounted for most of the men in the village too (not counting Will who was a half decent wrestler, a skill he’d developed in order to keep possession of his lunch (from Merlin) when he was younger).

“The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!” Gwen countered again.

* * *

The villagers were still chanting from Arthur's pep talk (the revised one that included women because once Morgana, Gwen and Hunith had all ganged up on him he had no chance) when Merlin returned to the hut. 

“Come here.” Hunith instructed as Merlin hung his jacket. When Merlin sat beside her she hugged him tightly. “I do love you, my boy.”

“What's wrong?” Merlin cuddled in, never one to let a good snuggle go to waste. Hunith shivered at the clear speech. Merlin should be in Camelot seducing Arthur and living happily ever after with all the blankets. Not seeing his friends be slaughtered and waiting to be taken by bandits.

“I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you.” Hunith cried.

“You haven't. Why would you say that?” Merlin purred.

“I know what you're planning to do.” Hunith accused and Merlin gasped. “You can't let Arthur know about your magic.” Huh? Well... Merlins plan was rather more complicated and relied heavily on his ability to locate 247 geese and an elephant before morning... but magic… that could work too. Huh. So that’s what Will had been suggesting earlier.

“If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am, there is no choice.” Merlin replied, as though he had never considered otherwise.

“You can't let Arthur know about your gift!” Hunith begged again.

“Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the alpha I hoped he was!” Declared Merlin. “Even… even if he does have a very satisfying penis. Even with the veinyness. And the bulgy bit.” (Unnecessary details were addictive when they were usually denied you). "Do you think they come in different colours?" Hunith cringed and suppressed as much of the following expose of Merlin's opinion of the size, shape, smell, and technique employed by the crown jewels as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

“River!” Snapped Morgana entering the hut. Sometime after Arthur had put on his own armour he had decided to help Merlin with his bracers and been… distracted by Merlins naked wrist and…

“Right. Battle. Bandits to kill.” Arthur declared, righting himself.

Merlin just huffed.

“You ready?” Arthur asked, finally fixing the bracer.

“Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me.” Merlin begged.

“I won't. It's alright to be scared, Merlin.” Arthur crooned, misunderstanding.

“That's not what I meant.” Merlin muttered.

“What is it? If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it.”

“RIVER!” Snapped Morgana again, stamping her foot and swearing to herself that if she survived this she was going to give Arthur the trots for a week so he would regret ignoring her the first time.

* * *

Arthurs plan was simple enough. They were all going to hide until Kanen rode into the village. At which point they would all jump out, yell ‘surprise’ and have a big party. Merlins recollection of the plan may have involved some slight deviation from the original.

“Hold. No one moves until they give the signal.” Arthur whispered.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Kanen called in what was probably meant to be a cute way. Merlin shuddered.

“Now, pull!” Cried Gwen, and the villagers raised a hidden gate, trapping the riders inside.

“Now, Morgana!” Called Arthur. “What are you waiting for?” Morgana was supposed to light the fire. Morgana had insisted. “Something's gone wrong!” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin, being a nosy bugger, decided to go check.

“Merlin!” Cried Arthur, rapidly losing control of the situation as Merlin slipped away.

“There he is! Get him!” Yelled Kanen as Merlin ran out form cover, barely dodging an arrow. “Don’t kill him, you idiots!” Kanen screamed at his own men.

Arriving at a flustered Morgana, Merlin took in the situation quickly. “Give me the flint.” He demanded.

Morgana handed them over and Merlin pretended to use them, “ _Baerne.”_ He whispered, keeping his eyes cast down so no one would see the flash of gold. Fire leapt up trapping the riders.

“Come back! Don't run away!” Kanen commanded his own men. The alpha command seemed to stay them although the betas looked ready to bolt.

“Now!” Called Arthur. The villagers rose, giving a battle cry as they sprung out of hiding to fight.

Kanen’s second rode up behind Merlin, prepared to grab him when Will jumped off the roof of a nearby house to unhorse the rider.

“I didn't think you were coming!” Merlin stated casually.

“Neither… neither did I.” Will managed, wide-eyed. He hadn’t heard that many words from Merlin since the whole willow tree incident. Will and Merlin managed to fight off a few more bandits before their situation became desperate. “There's too many of them.” Will stated pragmatically.

“Not for me there isn't. _Cume thoden.”_ Merlin conjured a windstorm (and threw in a few branches to be sure it was extra effective), rapidly reducing the number of bandits. The villagers started to win and the bandits started to flee (between the clearly magical windstorm and the crazy bint with the poison sword a few bags of grain just weren’t worth the effort (even if the majority of Kanen’s followers hadn’t been beta, Kanen had been very clear he had no intention of sharing the omega)).

“Pendragon!” Screamed Kanen. Again possible aggravated by Merlin who had decided now would be a good time to check the fastenings on Arthurs chausses. With his crotch. Obviously because he was a devoted servant that needed to check his masters armour, but simultaneously needed both hands free to flip Kanen the bird, and not because he was in any way aroused (Huh. So Arthur was right all along, you did need both hands free for battle).

Kanen roared and lunged at Arthur, (pausing only to gently put Merlin aside (clearly the poor boy was just in shock and didn’t know what he had been doing) and offer him some candy).

Arthur promptly ran Kanen through with his sword.

“Who did that?” Arthur demanded as the windstorm died down.

“Did what?” Asked Merlin.

“Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen.”

“Yes it does.” Stated Merlin, matter of factly. “We get those storms all the time in Ealdor.”

“All the time.” Will echoed nervously.

“Terrible business. Scares the chickens something fierce.” Added Hunith.

Arthur paused. It was far-fetched, but he had to admit he didn’t know that much about the weather conditions outside of Camelot. And he had noticed that the trees around Ealdor had surprisingly few branches… regular windstorms might explain that…

Kanen, presumed dead, took advantage of Arthurs momentary distraction to grab a crossbow and aim at Arthur.

“Look out!” Cried Will, pushing Arthur aside and getting hit himself. Morgana, not one to be left out pounced on Kanen and started stabbing.

“Will!” Screamed Merlin.

“You just saved my life!” Declared Arthur, grabbing Will’s hand.

“Yeah. Don't know what I was thinking.” Grumbled Will.

* * *

Arthur looked at the map on Hunith’s table dubiously. “I still don’t see why I’ve never heard of a windstorm like that.” Of course… he didn’t know peasants didn’t have beds just yesterday, so it wasn’t impossible he’d just missed something.

“I hear they’re very common. People probably just don’t think to mention it anymore.” Supplied Gwen. Being a beta she immediately understood the situation.

“It could still be a danger to travellers. They should put a warning or something on these maps.” Arthur grumbled.

“An excellent idea, Sire.” Purred Merlin sidling up to Arthur until Hunith hefted her broom meaningfully. He sighed and backed off a little, prompting Hunith to. put the broom down and go back to treating Will’s leg.

“It still looked like magic to me.” Grumped Arthur causing Merlin to whimper.

“It's alright, Merlin.” Will sighed. Surely Arthur couldn’t be stupid enough to believe it was a natural phenomenon. “I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something.”

“You? You're a sorcerer?” Arthur asked dubiously.

“Yeah. What are you gonna do? Kill me?” Will demanded.

Arthur glanced at Merlin who was watching him with wide eyes. He was not in any way swayed by the fact that Merlin was just a couple of hours out of a full heat, that Hunith was already packing his bags to send him back to Camelot ( _Not inside the hut! Dammit Merlin! I treat patients here!_ ), that Will was Merlins special (beta) friend and Arthur would never be forgiven, and Merlin was just a couple of hours out of a full heat.

“Yup. Natural phenomena are amazing!” Arthur declared tossing the map aside and ignoring Will’s confession completely. Obviously Hunith had given him something to dull the pain and he was speaking nonsense. He turned to Hunith while gesturing to Will. “Do what you can for him.”

“The wound looks extremely serious.” Hunith slyly covered the bolt hole in Wills leg (actually it was just a flesh wound and would probably heal fine unless infection set in). “And a lot of the other villagers need treatment, I won’t have time to look after Merlin…” Suggested Hunnith.

“Of course. We’ll return to Camelot and get out of your way as soon as possible.”

 _“Now.”_ Hissed Hunith (because Merlin had started panting again).

* * *

  
“You better be going.” Hunith hugged Merlin as Arthur collected the horses.

“I don't have to go.” Merlin stated neutrally, only his eyes, currently glued to the prince’s backside suggested any lie to the words.

“Yes, you do.” Hunith growled (because the leaking would start soon).

“If anything were to happen to you...” Merlin murmured.

“I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you. How much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin.”

“I've heard someone say that about us before. I'm going to miss you.” Merlin had tears in his eyes. He’d never been able to say those words to his mother when he’d run away last time. He hugged her tightly.

“I'm going to miss you , too. When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you. I'm so proud of you.”

* * *

_It was a pleasure to serve the crown prince._ Gwen reminded herself again. Two hours out of Ealdor they’d set up camp for the evening and Morgana had struck. She’d warned Arthur (again, not in actual words) that if she survived this, he would regret ignoring her.

As the only beta in the group, and as Merlin (designated servant, Gaius assistant and son of actual healer) had grumpily excused himself to go chat up a nearby shrubbery, helping the prince through 24 hours of abdominal cramps and explosive diarrhoea had naturally fallen to her.

Morgana was beyond such base things and sat smirking on the far side of the fire, enviably upwind. 


End file.
